


5sos Fanboy Preferences

by galacticmimi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Preferences, Smut, just 5sos shit really, just some preferences really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmimi/pseuds/galacticmimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because, even though we're a family, some of us are more neglected than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

I noticed the other day that there's not many fanboy preference books for the 5sos fam and I figured since I'm getting a lot more reads and votes on my other stories on wattpad and such I would make a fanboy preference book. Of course, if you haven't noticed already, this book is geared towards fanboys and is 100% homo.

Request anything you'd like to see. I do write smut and I'm comfortable writing anything except straight smut (which is quite gross to me.)

Updates will be quite frequent since they're short and easy to write. I will start personalised preferences with actual names in them after I get to 1k reads.


	2. His Nickname for you- 5sos

Michael: Boo, because you always make jokes about his blue hair looking like Sully from Monsters Inc. He likes to pretend he hates it, but he actually really loves it.

Calum: Lollipop, because he thinks you're sweet. Also for a few other reasons ;)

Ashton: Baby, because everyone knows he's an obvious top and there's no denying. Besides, he likes to take care of you and wants everyone to know you're his.

Luke: Shorty, because, well, the guy's a fucking telephone pole. Do you need any further explanation?


	3. Airport Kisses- Mimi

You had been standing in the middle of the airport terminal for over an hour and your boyfriend's plane still hasn't arrived. You were almost about to leave before a speaker of the intercom announces the next incoming flight from California.

You scan over the crowd looking for the dreary shade of black hair and a bright red shirt he had informed you about this morning. Your heart sank when not seeing Michael in the crowd, so you hesitantly start walking away with tears in your eyes. It had been six months since the last time you had seen each other and his band was finally getting a break just in time for your anniversary.

A light tap on your shoulder makes you jump and your eyes light up when seeing Michael standing behind you.

"Mikey!" You murmur with the tears still fresh and unshed blurring your vision. "You're actually here."

"Y/N." he squeals, dropping his bags and jumping up into your outstretched arms. "I missed you so much." He mumbles into your neck.

You kiss his cheek chastely. "I was about to leave. I thought you stood me up for a minute."

"Well I'm here now." He mumbles, kissing you on the lips long and sweetly.

You kiss him back with the same exact amount of sweetness, if not more, showing how much you missed him and putting all your love into the one single kiss.

"I love you." You mumbled against his lips.

He smiles into the kiss and winds his arms around your waist. "I love you too."


	4. Your First Date- 2/4

Michael: A few months ago you met a boy at a club and traded numbers. The two of you talked and messed around for a while before things started to get serious. He was now your boyfriend, but you'd never gone on an actual date together as a couple. Just this morning he had texted you asking if you could come to his flat around noon. Of course you had accepted. Who wouldn't want to spend time with their amazingly handsome boyfriend any time they could? You drive to his flat and let yourself in, knowing very well that he has a hard time remembering to lock doors. You frown when seeing he isn't in the lounge or the kitchen. You figure he was just in his room, so you walk down the hall to the door covered in band decals and ripped out magazine pages. You push open the door and are astounded by the sight of his room being actually clean, but Michael still is nowhere in sight. You shrug to yourself and walk in the room, getting yourself comfortable on the bed for when he actually does decide to show up. Eventually he does, stumbling through the door with a flustered face. "I knew you were here. You locked the front door behind you." He smirks. You smiled and move over on the bed, patting the spot next to you. "Why did you call me over?" You ask. He laughs shyly. "I kinda wanted to know if we could have a Netflix date this afternoon? Like, our first date, but I know how much you don't really like going outdoors for, like, naturey stuff and neither do I, but-" "I would love to have a Netflix date with you, Michael." You smile. He breaks out into a grin and sits down next to you. "Thank god you like it." "Of course I like it. I get to spend time with you, don't I?" You smile. The two of you get comfy on the bed watching Netflix all day until it becomes well past dinner. The two of you don't really care. It's a strange type of date for a strange type of couple. What more can you expect?

Calum: You step out of the car with a confused look on your face. Calum said he wanted you to come along with him for a photo shoot, but from what you know about their photo shoots is that they're definitely not in the middle of a public park. You figure the cab just took you to the wrong place and started to get back into the car when Calum's rings through the air with a happy voice. "Y/N!" Your head snapped to the side to where Calum is running towards you. "You made it!" He laughs, kissing your cheek quickly. He leads you down the path to a small picnic area under the shade of the trees. "You didn't-" you gasp, covering your mouth in shock. "I was thinking the other day about our first date and I remembered how much I messed it up, so I wanted to recreate it." He says shyly. You smile and hug him tightly. "I love this. And for the record, I loved our first date too. It was cute, even after you spilled the spaghetti all over your crotch." You smile.


	5. Your First Date- 4/4

Luke: "I-I was u-um wondering i-if you, like- I don't k-know, w-would possibly, probably- wait no, m-maybe like to, um- g-go see a m-movie somet-time?" The shy blonde boy stutters. You had been lab partners with Luke this year, but had a small crush on him a lot longer, and your heart is practically exploding when he finally asks you out. "I would absolutely love to." You smile, quickly giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek that makes him flush bright red. "I-I'll pick y-you up that f-five then." He smiles, then turns on his heels and walks back down the emptying halls where he came from. You watch as he not-so-secretly jumps in the air, fist pumping the sky, then comes crashing down onto a trash bin.

Ashton: You had been spending practically the last three hours perfecting your look and practicing your flirty lines in the mirror for this one moment; Ashton fucking Irwin was finally taking you out on a date. Date as in, just the two of you, no chaperones, no babysitting, no third wheels, an honest to goodness date. You jump at the sound of the doorbell and quickly rush to answer it. There stands Ashton in all his beautiful glory, making you lose your train of thought to stare at him for a second. Ashton clearing his throat makes you jump yet again. "Should we be going?" He asks awkwardly. "Uh yeah! Sure. Uh, lemme grab my keys- damn it where are- okay lets go." You blabber while fumbling for your keys. You both walk towards his car waiting in the driveway, driving towards some unknown destination. As it turns out you end up going to bowling alley, where you fall on your ass more times than you can count, then you somehow end up sitting in a booth in the back of McDonald's laughing your asses off while he throws spitballs at strangers while their backs are turned. Quite honestly, before the date started you expected something fancy and extravagant like the kind of person he seems to be, but it really ended up being so much more.


	6. How He Kisses You- 5sos

Michael: the question for Michael isn't really how me kisses you, it's more like where he kisses you. Most of the time when you're waiting in airports or backstage and he's feeling extra clingy he likes to lightly kiss your neck, cheeks, shoulders, basically anywhere he can reach until you become fed up enough and actually kiss him back.

Ashton: Ashton likes to take his time when kissing you. He always says that couples these days overuse kisses and feels that every kiss you share should have an actual emotion behind it. Sometimes when you're feeling low about yourself he gently kisses your forehead and hugs you tightly.

Calum: being the cheeky bastard he is, when Calum kisses you in public it's sure to be a full on make out session. Most of the time it's when the boys are waiting around backstage for a few hours and he gets bored. He grabs your hips and smashes your lips together and occasionally slips his hands into your back pockets for the extra amount of obnoxiousness. When you finally disconnect, you find that most of the time everyone has left the room leaving the two of you alone.

Luke: Luke likes to cuddle. A lot. Which makes him extremely clingy at times. But he's more of a shy kisser and isn't very keen on the whole making out thing, so most of the time when you're at a hotel or sitting around the house you share a few closed mouth kisses and spend most of your time cuddling it out.


	7. How You Cuddle- 5sos

Michael: lets be honest here, Michael could cuddle any time of the day. Whether he be angry or sad or happy he always is up for cuddling. Of course, he won't go near anyone else except you, so when you're separated he doesn't have anyone to cuddle with. He always insists on being the little spoon because he likes to curl into a tiny ball, but occasionally he's too tired to move and collapses on your chest and is asleep within seconds.

Ashton: Ashton doesn't cuddle that much. The only real times when you cuddle is in the bunks on the bus when there's not enough room for two boys to fit, or in the mornings when you get to sleep the night in an actual hotel bed. He likes to hold you close to his chest and doesn't let go until you practically have to pry his arms off you.

Calum: when is there a time when Calum isn't up for a cuddle. It's quite possible the two of you have cuddled a bajillion times in every place you stop. When you get to a city on a coast and have an ocean font view, he likes to bring the mattress off the sofa bed onto the balcony and pile pillows and blankets and play soft music from glowing speakers at night. He likes to be the big spoon and hitch his chin over your shoulder so he can kiss you as much as he wants.

Luke: when it comes to relationships, the two of you are the most vanilla of all vanillas. When the two of you cuddle he has a strict above the waist rule. He's extremely shy when it comes to doing something even remotely naughty, which means cuddling and kissing is the most you've ever done together so far. He likes to lay his head on your chest and wrap his arms tightly around your waist until you can't breathe and all you can't move a muscle.


	8. Your Song as a Couple- 5sos

Luke: James Dean and Audrey Hepburn

Ashton: Love Note for a Rainy Day

Michael: A Thousand Years

Calum: Happily


	9. He's Insecure- Ashton

You stood backstage during the last song on the set. The crowd was going absolutely crazy and Ashton was drumming his heart out the entire time. It was an all around amazing concert, until Ashton stepped off the stage and everything started crumbling down.

He still didn't know you were there for the entire concert. He thought you were still at home and you weren't really supposed to come on tour with them until a week later.

He walked off the stage and sat quietly on a couch in the corner with his head in his hands. You walk in from begin the doorway and gently sit next to him.

"Shit. (Y/N) why are you here?" He asks, immediately sitting up and smiling.

"I got more vacation days at work and I could come see you a few days early. I saw you earlier, what's going on, babe?" You ask, gently putting an arm around his shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

He sighs a shaky breath and rests his forehead on his palms. "I just don't know if I'm cut out to do this anymore." He says almost inaudibly.

"Not cut out to do what?" You ask. "You're amazing at everything you do."

"No I'm not." He snaps. "I'm not that great at all."

You sigh sadly and pull him gently into your side. "Who ever told you that?"

"The fans. Everyone says I'm not the same as I used to be and they don't like the change and they always make jokes that I should cut my hair and even though I know they're joking it still hurts." He says quietly.

"Oh baby." You say, running a hand through his curls. "I love your hair and you're not changing at all, you're becoming an even better person every day. If the fans say those things about you then they're not real fans. Remember what Michael said?"

"Real fans save bands." He recited. "I know. I just take all this to heart and I over think everything-"

"You take it to heart because you're so caring." You assure. You can feel his muscles relax and his slight shivering slows down as the effects of the small panic attack wear off.

He smiles and pecks your cheek before resting his head in the crook of your neck. "I love you." He says quietly with a yawn.

"I love you too." You smile.


	10. His Ringtone for You- 5sos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is obviously very stupid and sort of meant to be a joke.

Ashton: The Doge Song

Luke: Never Gonna Give You Up

Calum: The Booty Song

Michael: Nyan Cat


	11. His Ringtone for You- 5sos

Ashton: The Doge Song

Luke: Rick Roll

Calum: The Booty Song

Michael: Nyan Cat


End file.
